


Pretty Fucking Gay

by 000000008



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, in a bathroom lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/000000008/pseuds/000000008
Summary: “Um,” Mike spoke up, “so do you want me to like butter you up some more or just fuck you in the ass?”“Jesus, Mike, buy me dinner first,” Vinny scoffed playfully, “but like… yea, fuck me in the ass.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> :^)

"Hey Mike"

"Hey Vinny what's up?" 

Vinny hesitated for a moment, licking his lips playing with his keys in his hand before speaking into his phone again. "Um... hey you wanna just meet up at a bar and just... talk and drink?"

Mike was quiet for a bit. "Sure man, we'll talk. Is something wrong?" Mike knew him well. Vinny didn't usually outright ask to 'talk' unless something was up. 

Vinny shrugged "I dunno, I've been thinkin' about stuff..."

"Yea 'stuff' sounds pretty deep" He chuckled lightly despite the turmoil mixing in his stomach. Mike could always make Vinny laugh.

"Listen, I'll meet you at the bar we usually go to. Don't fuckin' bail on me." 

"Alright buddy, see you soon."

Vinny hung up and rested his phone on his knee, staring at his feet for a moment. Mike was one of his closest friends and he trusted him with his deepest shit. Vinny sat up abruptly and grabbed his wallet before heading out to his car and driving away.

\----

Vinny arrived and welcomed the smell of booze and cigarettes. He searched for the familiar face of his friend, seeing Mike near the back of the bar. He caught Vinny’s eye and waved him over.

Vinny slid into the booth across from Mike. "Hey man" Mike already had a drink, so Vinny ordered a simple something for himself when the bartender came by, a whisky and soda.

The two chatted and sipped their drinks slowly. They talked about stupid nothings and laughed as they got slowly more drunk through the night. As they drank more, the topics became deeper and more personal.

"So was there something you uh... wanted to talk about with me?" 

Mike was on his fourth drink, Vinny on his fifth. Vinny ran his tongue over his teeth, eyes glued to his empty drink. He scratched at his neck nervously avoiding his friends eyes.

"Fuck... well it's weird..."

Mike put his hand on his friend's arm. Vinny's arm felt like it was burning where Mike's hand rested. "You can tell me anything man."

The bartender came by and handed Vinny a new drink. He thanked her and took a big gulp, letting the whiskey burn down his throat. The more he drank the more he felt like spilling his feelings. Vinny decided to speak now before he could coward out.

"You ever think about like... getting fucked?" Mike couldn’t help but to laugh. He hid his face with his drink, trying to make it not look obvious. 

"Well... what do you mean?" Mike implored after gaining his composure, wiping his mouth.

"Y'know like being... dominated" Vinny mumbled the last part, feeling dumb for saying it aloud.

"Oh shit like... sexy leather dominatrix women? Dude that shit is hot."

That made Vinny laugh loudly "No! No... fuck it's stupid man I don't-"

"Or like... getting dude-fucked in the ass?"

Vinny felt his face heat up and fell silent, hoping Mike couldn't see his stupid blush in the dim bar light. 

"Well when you put it that way..."

Mike put his drink down abruptly and looked at Vinny wide eyed. Fuck.

"It's - it's not like I'm like... _gay_ fuck I mean... sometimes I think about... about getting fucked by another dude" Vinny quickly blurted the last part out, hoping Mike didn’t hear him.

"Dude. That sounds pretty fucking gay." He was right. Vinny ran his hands through his hair in frustration. 

"Mike you gotta understand I don't know where this came from... like suddenly I'm gay? What the hell! And all these weird thoughts pop in my head and the worst times like what the fuck do I do about that?" Vinny stopped rambling only to let his head slide onto the table and sigh.

Mike put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment while Vinny absentmindedly tried to blow a napkin off the table.

"What do you mean 'weird thoughts?’" Mike implored.

Vinny lifted his head enough so he could look at Mike. He sighed and twirled his drink idly.

"Uh well like," Vinny's voice slurred slightly, "I think about dude's fuckin' me and it's kinda hot. Fuck, like, really hot."

Mike's eyebrows lifted and Vinny watched his drink for a long time. "Oh" was all he had to said about that. Vinny found some relief that his friend didn't sound disgusted, but there was a hint of something he could not place in Mike's tone. Vinny looked up from his drink he was staring at to see his friend’s face redden.

"M'sorry I said too much," Vinny laughed to hide how fucking embarrassed he was, "just forget I said that."

Mike shifted in his seat "Vin, come sit next to me."

Vinny looked at Mike questioningly but did what he was told. Once he sat down, they were close enough that their thighs touched. Vinny was acutely aware of that. In fact he took advantage of this closeness and dared to lean his head on his friend. 

Mike was warm and his jacket he has on was soft. Vinny slowly shut his eyes and he wondered what Mike was thinking.

He was surprised to feel a soft hand feeling it's way up his jawline. Vinny's eyes fluttered open and he saw Mike facing him with an unreadable expression. 

Vinny shamelessly leaned into the touch, restraining from letting out a soft moan he was holding in. 

"Mike, are you into guys?" Mike shrugged lazily, letting his hand rest just below Vinny's ear.

"Does it even matter?"

Vinny reached up and gently stroked the side of Mike's face with his thumb "But like... are you okay with this?" Vinny knew when he said ‘this’ he meant something more than just cuddling and hoped Mike didn't pick up on it.

"Yea I think so" Mike whispered, so quietly Vinny could barely hear it over the dull pounding of music around them.

The couple's innocent touching escalated into more dangerous territory. Vinny’s hands wandered experimentally to Mike’s chest and itched to lift his shirt and feel his bare chest. He restrained himself for now, Vinny didn’t want to come off too hard on him.

Mike's hands found their way into Vinny's hair. He didn't know if he ever told Mike he loved people running their hands through his hair but well... he fucking loved it.

Mike began to make a move Vinny didn't expect again, this time he brought his face closer to Vinny's until they could feel each other's hot breath dancing on their lips, aching to feel one and other. 

Vinny moved forward first and pushed Mike’s head closer to close the gap between them. Vinny found that Mike had soft slightly chapped lips that melded so well with his own. His hands combed through Vinny’s hair again and it felt so good. Vinny dared to prod at his friend’s lips with his tongue, running it over his lips. 

Mike pulled away looking surprised “What the hell was that?” 

“Oh my God sorry that was fucking stupid-”

“No sorry I was just surprised,” Mike pulled Vinny closer, “let’s do that again.”

Vinny couldn’t say no to that. Their noses brushed as their lips collided, this time with more confidence. Vinny’s mouth opened hungrily and his tongue found its way into Mike’s mouth. He tasted liquor. He felt Mike’s hands move down to grip tightly at his shoulders, as if to stable himself, and his tongue explored Vinny’s mouth. They took it slow at first but Vinny was itching to push it further. They pulled apart for breath, lips and cheeks flushed red. 

“Wait” Vinny murmured. He awkwardly slid over where Mike sat to the end of the seat so his back faced the wall. 

“What was that for” Mike asked incredulously. The whole while Vinny was repositioning himself and his friend so Mike was almost above him.

In all honesty Vinny wanted Mike to fuck him right there. Push him against the wall and take control. Kiss him into submission. But well he couldn’t outright say that.

“Just go with it” he said smoothly. Mike closed in again and kissed Vinny passionately, one hand on his propped up knee and the other making its way under his shirt. Vinny shivered at the feeling of Mike’s cool fingers on his hot stomach. Mike’s lips ventured away from his friend’s and traveled down his neck, leaving hot kisses along the way. Vinny arched his back so he was flush against the wall and let out a soft moan. Mike didn’t hesitate to push Vinny into the wall and dominate him, even pressing his knee in between his thighs, putting the right pressure on his hardening dick. Fuck, Mike always knew what he wanted somehow. 

“Mike” Vinny said breathlessly. His friend looked up from placing a delicate kiss on Vinny’s chest.

Vinny panted with his back firmly pressed against the wall, shirt rolled up past his stomach, arms propped up on the wall, and face flushed red. Mike took it all in and could admit his friend was kind of breathtaking right now. “Can we… take this somewhere more private?” 

Mike nodded and the two shuffled into the men’s bathroom together, squeezing into a small stall. Using the handicap stall would be just cruel, so they opted for the smaller one. Vinny leaned against the left wall and crossed his legs, trying (and failing) to hide his boner.

“Not exactly fuckin’ luxury, Vin” Mike joked, gesturing to the shitty bathroom. He was right, this bathroom was grody as fuck but he didn’t have any better option.

“Um,” Mike spoke up again, “so do you want me to like butter you up some more or just fuck you in the ass?”

“Jesus, Mike, buy me dinner first,” Vinny scoffed playfully, “but like… yea, fuck me in the ass.”

They fidgeted around for a while trying to figure out how to do this in such a small space meant for one person and definitely _not_ intercourse. Eventually Vinny had his hands bracing the wall and supporting his weight while his ass was bent up facing his friend. He turned his head to rest the side of his face on the stall and glanced at Mike behind him.

“This is weird” 

Mike snorted what sounded like a laugh “Do you wanna stop?”

“Uh no…” Mike continued with unbuckling his pants. “Wait wait... maybe yes.” Maybe Vinny didn’t want his ass to be wrecked tonight. He’d never tried it before and he felt like actually having lube would be a first good step.

“Okay then what?” Vinny hesitated before he stood up and pushed Mike against the opposite wall and locked their lips again, this time their warm bodies were flush against each other, both acutely aware of the other’s boner. Vinny softly grinded against Mike and his friend responded by clutching Vinny’s hips harder. He liked when Mike was a little rougher with him.

Vinny broke their kiss gently and moved to whisper into Mike’s ear while groping the bulge in his pants. “I can suck your dick.” Mike nodded eagerly and moved to sit on the edge of the closed toilet. Vinny kneeled on the crusty floor in between his friend’s thighs, undoing his pants further. 

Vinny pulled down Mike’s boxers leaving his hard cock exposed. He let out a breath “wow Mike.”

“Pretty impressive, right” Mike teased. Vinny just laughed.

Eager to go right in, Vinny had to remember pace himself. He started with his tongue at the tip and ran it down Mike’s length. Mike inhaled sharply, hands balling into fists at his sides. A good response. Knowing he was getting Mike so riled up gave him a strong feeling of satisfaction and he kept on teasing. He ran his tongue over his dick until it was wet and dripping with his saliva before he wrapped his lips around the head of Mike’s cock. He sucked and swirled his tongue around the tip.

“Fuck, Vin” Mike resorted to grabbing Vinny’s hair and guided him lightly. Not hesitating, Vinny ventured further and took in more dick. He was doing a pretty messy job, saliva dripping onto his chin, but keeping it together pretty well for someone as drunk as he was. 

He would love to hear Mike talk about how much of a sloppy mess he was and a slut for cock but Mike was pretty busy. Said friend was audibly close, grunting and moaning lowly as his hips bucked into Vinny’s mouth. He picked up the pace, pulling his mouth back and forth along Mike’s length and running his tongue along his friend’s wet sloppy cock. 

“Fuck” Mike covered his mouth to suppress his drawn out moan as he felt he was about to come. He quickly pulled out of Vinny’s mouth before coming onto his face, thick gobs getting stuck in his hair and smearing on his mouth and cheeks. Mike slouched tiredly into Vinny before he noticed what he did.

“Oh fuck Vin I didn’t mean to- on you- fuck” Mike composed himself, zipping his pants up, and gently wiped off some of his jizz from Vinny’s face. Vinny was still achingly hard and, despite Mike’s barrage of apologies, actually loved the feeling of his cum on his face. It made him feel like a dirty slut. He looked up at Mike with half-lidded eyes and mouth slightly agape, drips of cum sliding off his tongue and down his lips.

Vinny grabbed Mike’s hand and guided it to his pants, mouth finding his friend’s lips. Vinny ate at Mike’s mouth hungrily and sloppily, alcohol making his brain fuzzy. Mike unzipped Vinny’s pants and gave attention to his hard dick. He moaned into their passionate kiss as Mike drove him over the edge.

“Mike,” Vinny gasped in between moans, “call me a slut.”

Mike bit down on Vinny’s lip, licking where he bit down. Vinny whined in response, bucking into his palm.

“You like that, you slut?”

God, that pushed him over. A loud embarrassing moan ripped out of his throat and Vinny came into Mike’s hand, his own hands gripping tightly to Mike’s shirt. He ducked his head down to let it rest on Mike’s chest. He realized his face was still covered in cum and worried about getting it on Mike, but his friend held him close and suddenly Vinny didn’t care as much anymore. He listened to Mike’s heartbeat beginning to slow and his panting growing quieter. 

The two sat on the nasty floor in silence for a minute before the men’s bathroom door swung open abruptly. They were both startled by the sound and jumped up from the ground and huddled in silence waiting for the guy to piss and leave. The couple let out a sigh of relief when the dude left, laughing it off.

Mike insisted on wiping Vinny’s face clean with a damp paper towel, being very gentle as he did so. They got all washed up and paid for their drinks before heading out into the warm night air. 

Wordlessly, Mike guided a drunken and tired Vinny to his car and drove him home. Vinny leaned on Mike’s shoulder and slept through the whole ride peacefully.


End file.
